Caitlin's Veilige Plaats
by Chovie the Octopus
Summary: Caitiln thought she was just a normal girl, with a normal destiny. that all changed the day of the fair. not very good at summary, but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is my first book, well book thing, whatever you want to call it. It's my first one with chapters. ANYWAY! I'll try to update at least once a week, but I'm not sure how much time I will have with school and everything, I might update more often. ANYWAY! Read on for 'Caitlin's Veilige Plaats'**

**Prologue**

Caitlin picked up her sword and got ready to fight. She closed her eyes, and started shaking, but took a deep breath, then opened them. She glared at her opponent, watching for any slight movement. She didn't want to fight, she didn't like violence, but it was the only way. She was the only one who could save the world, the chosen one. It all started at the fair, the day when everything changed.

**AN: now this goes back to the start when it all began btw**

**Chapter 1**

I was looking at a fair, for a present for my mums' birthday. I was trying to decide which necklace i should get her "Should I get the blue one or the red one?" I mumbled to myself. _I think I'll get the red one _i thought "Can I please buy this necklace?" I asked, showing the stall keeper the red one. _  
_

"Sure" she answered, and then checked the price "That will $15" the stall keeper told me. I opened my purse and handed her the money. I took the necklace, placed it in my pocket, and then started to walk over to a lolly stall, so I could put some with the present.

Then a boy came up behind me and grabbed me. I tried the wriggle from his grip, but he was to strong. He took me around the corner and let me go "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed, and he put his hand over my mouth.

"I will let go, if you promise not to scream. Nod if you understand" the mysterious boy whispered. I thought about this for a sec, then nodded. He took his hand away from my mouth.

I slapped him. "What was that for?" he asked, shocked

"Can you tell me who the hell you are and what you want with me?"I whispered angrily.

"You still haven't told me why you slapped me." he said angrily. "But we can't talk here; we'll talk when we get to the Veilige Plaats." The boy said, looking around, like to make sure no one was watching.

"I'm not going with you to this plats-thing or whatever you call it! I don't even know who you are! Or what you want! Or where it is! Or what you're gonna do to me!" I whisper loudly "for all I know you could be a murderer or something! And i think you know the reason why I slapped you "

"My name is James, but that is all I can say here. And I am not here to hurt you, I am here to help you Caitlin" this 'James' bloke answered "now we really have to go" he said

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I just do, and we REALLY need to go now." he answered in a way, and grabbed my arm and started running down the alley.

I had no idea why, but i followed him along dark alleyways and up winding stairs. Maybe it was because I wanted to know how he knew my name and what the hell he was going on about. Then we reached a door. It was one of those old fashion ones, rounded up the top with a round black handle, and there was a table sitting next to it.

"Are we going through there?" I asked

"No, we are going through here" he answered, grabbing the table and smashing it in front of the door. I looked down in shock, and my mouth fell open. There was some sort of portal where he had smashed then table. It must have been some sort of key to make it open.

"Well?" James asked, looking at me "Ladies first" he said, stepping back. I stepped forward so I was standing right in front of the portal. I didn't know why I trusted this boy, but I did. It felt like it was the right thing to do, like I was meant to follow him. I took a deep breath, and jumped.

**AN: I FORGOT TO SAY SOMETHING I really like peeps to review and I love constrictive criticism and advice, cause I'm not very good at writing -.- so anyone that reviews will get... A WHOLE TUB OF JELLYBEANS! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: okay, so here is chapter 2, thanks to Issy, the only person to review my story. i guess no one like my story, or Jelly Beans -sighs- ANYWAY! it doesn't mean i won't stop writing :D this is just really a filler chapter that explain about what is happening and stuff, anyway, enjoy**

I see swirling lights and foggy mist all around me. Everything is spinning. Then I suddenly hit the ground, then the foggy mist clears, and everything stops spinning. I look up and she the bright sun. I quickly looked down again, and blink. I look around for James and spotted him a couple of feet away from me. This is the first time I have had a proper look at him. He longish dark brown hair, which is messy, but in a sort of cute way, bright blue eyes, like the ocean on a nice sunny day, and is medium height and build. _He looks kinda cute_ I thought. I put that thought out of my head when I saw he was looking at me, waiting.

"So what is this place?" I asked, still confused why he took me here.

"I told you, the Veilige Plaat" James answered, a bit annoyed with all my questions.

"And I totally know what the means" I said sarcastically.

"I will tell you everything when we get you settled in" James answered, and started walked down one of the paths.

"Can you at least tell me Velilige Plaat means?" I asked, wanting to know at least that.

James sighed, "Safe Place" he answered.

I nodded, wanting to know more, but I held my tongue, knowing he would get annoyed. I looked around at this new place. It was like a mini town, with rows of houses and streets, but instead of cars going down the streets, it was just streets to walk down. The houses were small, and looked like old fashion cottages, with flowers out the front and everything. They looked like they wouldn't hold more than 3 people, probably about 2.

James stopped in front of one of the cottages "Here is where you will be staying" he told me. "You will be staying here with another girl, Poppy. She is a nice girl." James told me and started to head for the front door. "You said when we got here; you would tell me what was going on, and why I am here. Why is anyone here? What is this place?" Caitlin asked, getting annoyed.

James sighed "Come inside, there is a lot you need to know" he answered, and headed inside. I followed, curious. He walked into lounge room and sat down on the couch. Followed him and sat down next to him "Well?" I asked.

"Have you ever wondered why you have never met your dad before?" James asked rhetorically. "It's because he's a…. well they don't really have a name. He is just a very special man with some amazing powers. And you have gained this power because, you are his daughter. It is the same for everyone else here. They are all children of; let's call them the chosen ones." James explained.

"The chosen ones? And why have you brought me here?" I question, confused and shocked.

"One question at a time" James told me. "The chosen ones. Well, there is a prophecy, _the possessor of fire, water, earth and air will rise up against the plitres and save humanity. They will be crowned the name of 'the chosen one'." He told her. _"and we have not found one with all of those powers yet, apart from your father, who, I hate to have to tell you, is dead" he finished sadly.

"My father is dead, why am I not surprised, it's not like he ever cared enough to come and see me. " I said with bitterness showing in my voice. "And his powers, do you think that have possession of the same powers as him? Is that why you have brought me here?" I asked, bewildered by all this new information. "And does my mother know any of this?"

"It's not your father's fault he couldn't see you, it's complicated. And yes, part of the reason I was sent to find you is because we hope you have possession of those powers, because we don't think there is any others that have the same powers, and the plitres are rising and we have very little time left." James quickly explained. "And your mother knows everything and is fine." He sighed "I know this is a lot to take in in a few short hours. I'm gonna leave you here, and your roommate, Poppy will be back from training soon to answer any more questions you have. Your room is down the hallway to the left and your bags will be here shortly" James explained and then left the house.

"Wait!" I called after him, but he had already left.

I walked down the hallway slowly, trying the sort out the meaning of this eventful day. I entered my new room, then lay down on my bed heavily and sighed. _I guess I'm not normal after all _I thought.

**AN: i think i whole block of bubbly chocolate for reviewers this time :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: this is chapter 3. feel free to give me any ideas you have for this story, i have not set the story in stone and your ides might be better than mine. thanks to all my reviewers, its great to know that people are enjoying my story :D**

I lay on my bed, trying to figure out how my life had changed. _I found out my dad is dead, not like I care though. He abandoned my mother when I was just a baby, and made her have to look after me on her own. He apparently has the power to control fire water earth and air, and I gained that power to. I have been brought to this camp to train my powers and so I can save humanity like the prophecy said. _My train of thought got interrupted when a heard the front door open. _That must be Poppy. _ I thought and heaved myself up from my bed, so I could go and meet her. I walked down the passage and into the kitchen/dining area.

A girl walked in, she looked about 15, the same age as me, and had long whitish hair with blue eyes, and was tallish. "Hi, you must be Poppy. I'm Caitlin, but you can call me Caitie for short" I greeted, walking over to her.

"Hi Caitlin, I mean Caitie. I'm Poppy, but I guess James already told you that." Poppy said smiling.

"Nice to meet you" I answer politely.

"Well I'm just gonna go freshen up, but then would you like me to take you on a tour of the camp?" Poppy asked.

"Sure, that would be great" I answered.

"Okay, I'll be back soon. Make yourself at home, well it is your new home" Poppy said, and headed off down the hallway.

"Will do" I answered to no one in particular.

I looked around the house, as I hadn't had a proper look yet. I was quite old fashion. It had floral curtains on all the windows, and had a little kitchen that had everything you need. It had a medium size dining table, I guess for if you wanted guests over. There was also a floral couch, and matching recliners. The only thing that looked out of place was the flat screen tv that looked like it hadn't been used for a long time.

I sat down on one of the recliners, and pulled the leaver and then foot rest shot up. I grabbed the remote and decided to watch some tv, not like I really wanted to; I just needed something to pass the time. Also I wanted to take my mind off today's events. I turned it on and put it on channel ten. According to the tv guide, there was this new show coming on called 'Terra Nova'.

"No! WHY!" I shouted at the tv, really getting in to this amazing show. I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and saw Poppy, standing there waiting. I turned the tv off. "oh, sorry" I said, a bit embarrassed, "it's just such a great show, you should watch it someday" I told her, getting up from the couch.

"I don't really watch much tv" she told me "as you probably could tell by the state of it" she explained. I nodded. "so are you ready to go?" she asked. "or do you want to watch the rest of your tv show?" she finished teasingly

"no, I think we should go now, otherwise it will get to dark" I answered, smiling.

"have you got your bags yet?" Poppy asked as we headed out of the house.

"no, not yet" I answered, walking down the path from out house, Poppy following after she locked the door.

"they should be here when we get back" Poppy answered as we walked out onto the street.

I walked back into the house after my tour with Poppy. This is a very interesting place, I have to say. I walked into the lounge room and saw all my bags. "you go and unpack and I will get tea started." Poppy told me.

I carried all my bags into my room and started to unpack them all. When I was done, I saw a letter sitting at the bottom of my bag, with my name written on it. I lay down on my bed and opened the letter. It read:

_To my dearest Caitie,_

_I miss you so much already, but I know that this is the right thing to do. When I heard that your father had died, I knew it was only a matter of time till they came for you. I am so sorry you had to find out this way, and I hope that you are very happy in your new home. I was always saying how special you are, and now you know it is the truth. I hope your new home is just as welcoming as your old, and know in your heart, that I will never leave you or forget you._

_Love from your loving mother, Mary_

Tears rolled down my cheek as I read this letter, wishing I could be with my mum right now. I miss her some much. I wiped away my tears and put the letter in a safe place, where no one would find it and headed out for tea.

"smells yummy" I told Poppy.

"Spaghetti Bolognese" she said and placed two bowls on the table. I walked over and sat down. I started eating, it was REALLY good. "this I really yummy" I told her.

"thanks, my mum taught me" Poppy answered.

"how long have you been here?" I asked, and then ate another spoonful of spaghetti.

"since I was about 10" she answered.

We finished the meal in silence, and then Poppy collected up the dishes. "I'll wash them if you like" I told her.

"no, it's alright, I don't mind. You need to get your rest for training tomorrow, plus you have had a very long day." Poppy insisted.

"okay" I answered and headed off to get ready for bed.

I had my shower, brushed my teeth, then got into my pj's and hoped in bed. "goodnight" I said to the picture of my mum on my bedside table and blew her a kiss. Then I fell to sleep, dreaming of my old life, and what was to come the next day.

**AN: so there's chapter 3, i hope everyone is enjoying it, remember, please review, it think a Caitlin or Poppy plushie this time :D i am gonna try and continue it, but if i don't get some reviews or something, i might delete this story D;**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: sorry i haven't update in a bit, i have been busy with school work and sport and stuff. anyway, here is the next chapter. it is a bit short, but the next chapter should be longer and more interesting. enjoy**

That night, I dreamt that I was walking down a street and everyone around me just randomly started shouting my name. '_Caitlin. Caitlin! CAITLIN!' _Then a humongous wave of water fell down on me and I woke suddenly, and sat up quickly.

I heard someone laughing and I saw that I was soaked. I looked around and saw Poppy. She was the one laughing. "Why did you do that?" I asked angrily.

"Sorry, you got training this morning and you were gonna be late, you still might be if you don't hurry up. I tried waking you up other ways, but you just wouldn't wake up. It's not my fault, it was my last option." Poppy explained, still laughing.

"Oh, right" I said, still a bit angry. I jumped out of my bed and started getting ready.

"I put your training clothes on the chair" Poppy told me, pointing to the chair and then walking out of my room.

"Training clothes?" I though puzzled.

I quickly got changed out of my wet pj's and got changed into my training clothes. They were just like a jumpsuit, with a red and white stripe down each side. Also with matching shoes and jacket.

"So fashionable" I mumbled to myself, sarcastically.

I lay my wet pj's over the chair that my training clothes were on, and then walked out of my room to go have some breakfast.

I looked in the pantry and found some bread and peanut butter. I put some bread in the toaster, and while I was waiting, I poured a big glass of milk.My toast popped out of the toaster and i spread a thick layer of peanut butter on it before sitting down to eat. I ate my toast, savoring every bite, then quickly washed the few dishes. I had just finished brushing my teeth and was putting my hair in a pony tail when I heard a knock at the door.

I walked over there and opened it "hey James" I called when I realized who it was.

"Hi Caitlin" James greeted, smiling.

"Caitie" I reminded him.

"Caitie, sorry" he replied "I see my sister delivered you your training gear" James continued.

"Poppy's your sister?" I asked, not realizing this.

"Yeah, we are twins" James answered.

"Twins?" I asked rhetorically, surprised "well now you say that, you guys do look kinda alike. But wait that means one of you dyed your hair. Cause don't twins usually have the same colour hair."

"Poppy's hair has always been like that, same with mine. Strange, I know. Maybe it's to do with our powers?" James wondered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask her, and you, what are your powers?" I asked curiously.

"She is a water bender, and I am an earth bender" James explained, moving some of his messy dark brown hair out of his bright blue eyes.

"Well then I guess that does make sense" I answered, really thinking about how cute James looked in his training suit. It is the same as mine, but with blue and white stripes, instead of red and white. James noticed me looking at him differently and shot me a confused look. I just shook my head and blushed.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah" I answered, walking out of the door, then closing it and following James down the path from my house.

**AN: surprised? meaning about James and Poppy being twins. i thought that it might make it more interesting, maybe not, but anyway! a copy of Christina Parie's 16 and Unstoppable this time for reviewers :D:D:D:D:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN AGES! i have been really busy with lots of stuff. anyway! thought i'd try something different and have this in James POV. so i would love your thoughts on that. also i am sorry for how short is it, but ANyWAY! on with the story...**

I walked down the road, leading to the training centre. I had been down this road many times, literally and in other ways. Meaning I have had to train many other benders, but none of such powers or such a big destiny.

I opened the gate and Caitlin walked through, to loose bits of her long brown hair blowing in the breeze. "So… what are we doing today?" she asked, looking a bit confused.

"Well first I am gonna help you with your earth bending. We will probably work on it for a couple of days, until you get it right. Then you will get some other teaches for your other powers, as I am only an earth bender. Okay?" I explained, hoping I could get this right, as it would be very embarrassing to stuff up in front of someone of such importance as Caitie. _Is that the only reason? _A little voice in the back of his head asked.

"Right" Caitie answered, still looking a bit lost.

"Well, firstly you have to concentrate hard on what you want to move. Let's start with this rock" I said, placing a small rock down on the ground in front of Caitie. "Concentrate on it and think 'move' and use your mine to tell it what to do. Control it with your mind."

Caitlin nodded and concentrated hard on the rock. I looked at the rock and straight away I saw it shaking. Then, gradually, she started to lift it in the air until it was level with her head.

I looked at her, stunned by how well she was doing.

"Was that good?" she asked nervously.

I nodded "Yes that was amazing for your first go. You are a very fast learner by the looks of it."

"I just have a great teacher" She answered.

I blushed at that, though I'm not sure why. "Okay, now let's move on to something bigger."

* * *

I practiced with Caitie, and when afternoon came, I thought she was ready. "I think you're ready to apply it in combat now." I told her.

Her eyes widened "are you sure? Maybe we could just practice a bit more." She said nervously.

"No, you'll be fine," James answered, reassuringly. "You ready?"

Caitlin nodded, so I scanned the field, and flung the first rock I was at her, slowly of course. Caitie had already found a bigger rock and hurled that into mine, and it crushed them both. Then she quickly threw another one at me, a hitting me in the stomach.

I was winded for a second. I clutched my tummy and the fell to the ground. Caitlin let out a high pitch scream and he hand covered her mouth in shock. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you" she said quickly, as she rushed over to me and crouched down beside me

"I'm fine" I answered, once I got my breath back "it's not your fault that you're just so amazing that you can hit your target without even trying." Then I chuckled and Caitlin did to. I looked up and her and our eyes locked. I found myself leaning in closer and closer until her lips connect with mine.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! ANYWAY! for something a bit different, if you review my story, i will review one of yours in return :D till next time :P**


End file.
